


Słabość

by Wirka



Series: Seria przypadkowego fluffu [3]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirka/pseuds/Wirka
Summary: 100 bez tytułu. Dedykowane Tony.





	Słabość

Wpatrywała się w niego z mieszaniną złości i determinacji. To nie było łatwe, ale przecież nikt nie mówił, że będzie. Pozwoliła sobie na ciężkie westchnienie. Ostatecznie Etta z pewnością nikomu nie wspomni o jej chwili słabości, czyż nie? Ten będzie ostatni - obiecała sobie stanowczo.

Zacisnęła palce, a jej paznokcie wbiły się nieco głębiej. Po dłoni ściekła jej pojedyncza, czerwona strużka gęstej, lepkiej cieczy. Zlizała ją szybko, po czym wzgryzła się w…

\- Jakim cudem masz jeszcze miejsce? - jęknęła ciężko Etta, która dzisiaj poległa po pięciu.

Diana uśmiechnęła się i przełknęła ostatni kawałek pokrytego różaną polewą ciasta.

\- Mam osobny żołądek na pączki.


End file.
